Une personne peut en cacher une autre
by aya takarai
Summary: Duo arrive d'amérique et integre un lycée en france.Duo a les cheuveux long et il est un garçon?Mais estce vraiment sûr?VIVE LE RESUME!pas vraiment douéeUA.INTERROMPUE
1. chapitreI:rencontres

_**Une personne peut en cacher une autre**_

**_Auteuse_**: Miss wing  
**_Genre_**:AU,hétéro,yaoi,peur-être lemon,un peu OOC,POV02.  
**_Disclaimer_**:persos pô à moa (malgré toutes mes supplications)

_BONNE LECTURE_

_**Chapitre I : Rencontres**_

Il était 8h,au lycée Blériot,en France.Je m'apprétais à signer les derniers papiers de mon inscription.Qui suis-je?Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, j'ai 17 ans et j'intègre mon nouveau lycée...Privé.Je viens d'Amérique mais j'arrive en france chez ma cousine qui a accepter de me recueillir après la mort de mes parents,survenue 1 mois auparavant lors d'un accident de voiture. Heuresement pour moi, je sais parler français.  
Veuillez signer ici,ici et...ici,fit la secretaire en me montrant les endroits où je devais signer sur mon formulaire d'inscription.  
Vous serez en terminale 3,section ES,option anglais et économie appliquée,salle 4B,deuxième étage.  
Merci,fis-je en me levant,ma natte battant mon dos.  
Ah oui, je mesures environ 1m65(je sais,c'est petit),pèses 56kg, j'ai les cheuveux chatain long jusqu'aux reins,les yeux améthystes(oui oui,ça existe!).LA secrétaireme dit de la suivre et nous traversâmes les couloirs.Elle ouvrit une porte et dit:  
Mr Vezal.Excusez-moi,voici un nouvel élève.  
Oh..Merci.Entrez!  
J'entrai doucement,mon sac sur l'épaule et fis une rapide inspection de la salle.  
Presentez-vous,me dit le prof, une fois la porte fermée.  
Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, je viens des Etats-Unis.J'espère que l'on s'entendra bien!  
A ces mots, je vis une tête blonde se relevait et deux yeux turquoises me fixaient avec surprise.  
Va t'assoir au fond,à côté d'Heero.  
J'avançai et vis alors un dieu.Ce mec etait si craquant.De beaux yeux bleus...cobalt,des cheuveux bruns en bataille lui donnant un air boudeur tout à fait mignon,un visage fin et typé asiatique.Probablement japonais.  
Salut,fis-je avec mon petit accentOk,c'est pas un causant!  
Je suivis le cours tout en jouant avec le bout de ma tresse et en jetant des coups d'oeil à mon très mignon voisin.Je surveillai aussi la personne qui me fixai depuis mon arrivée.  
La libération arriva avec la sonnerieet je me dirigeai vers mon casier lorsque main se posa sur mon épaule et me plaqua au mur face à la personne à qui elle appartenait.Qui aurait cru qu'une personne aussi mignonne dissimule une force énorme!   
Quatre?  
Qu'est-ce que tu fais là,repondit-il  
Je...ça te regarde pas!Maintenant lâche-moi!dis-je en me debattant.  
Je l'écartai vivement et partis vers la cantine.Un jeune chinois m'arreta et me dit:  
Je sais pa ce que tu a pu faire à Winner mais pour te le mettre à dos et l'énervait comme ça ,t'as du faire fort!  
Je n'ai rien fait.  
Ah!Wufei Chang,fit-il en me tendant la main.  
Duo Maxwell,repondis-je dans une poignée de mains.  
J'inclinai la tête en guise de salut puis m'en alla en regardant mon emploi du temps.Ce qui deavit arriver arriva.JE heurtai quelqu'un assez fortement pour me retrouver sur les fesses.  
Tu vas bien,fis une voix grave et sensuelle.  
Je levai les yeux et vis...mon voisin,Heero.  
Euh oui!  
Je me relevait et continuai:  
Je ne regardais pas où j'allais!  
Moi non plus,fis une voix encore inconnue.  
Je regardai le personne qui venait de parler et vis un garçon de 18 ans mesurant environ 1m80,les yeux vers émeraudes et une grande mèche de cheuveux chatains couvrant une partie de son visage.  
Ah ok,Duo Maxwell,fis-je pour me présenter .  
Trowa Barton.  
Bon,faut que j'y aille.Bye!  
Je m'eloignai et alla trouver mon casier pour y poser mes affaires.Je refermais la porte du casier et alla vers le self où je pris un plateau,de la nourriture certainement infecte et cherchai une place.J'apperçut Heero un peu plus loin.  
Heero, je peux m'assoir?  
Euh...  
Ya déjà quelqu'un!C'est pas grave,fis-je me reprenant mon plateau que j'avais posé.  
On sera que 4.Je penses qu'il y a assez de place.  
T'es sur, je déranges pas?  
Non(1),il y a trowa,son petit ami et Wufei.  
AH!Ok.  
Je m'assis à côté de lui et cherchai le sachet de sel que j'avais fait tomber lorsque je vis différents paires des jambes s'installaient.Ils étaient arriver.Je me relevai et vis...Quatre en face de moi.  
Ah t'es là!fit-il assez vivement.  
Je vis Trowa hausser un sourcil  
Arretes quatre!on verra ça plus tard,soupirai-je.  
Vous vous connaissez?demanda le chinois.  
On est cousins,repliquai-je.  
Vous êtes...,Repéta Trowa étonné.  
Oui,répondit mon cousin.  
Nous commençâmes à manger,Quatre et moi nous regardant en chiens de Faïence,les autres observant la scène.  
A la fin du repas, je repartis en laissant en plan les garçons pour me diriger vers ma salle de cours d'anglais(ma langue natale).  
Hi!fis-je aux quelques élèves déjà présents.  
Hi!  
Hello everybody,fit la prof en arrivant.Le cours me sembla facile et j'etonnai ma prof par la structure de mes phrases.Facile pour une personne anglophone.La cloche retentit et je rangeai mes affaires lorsque le profs vint me voir.  
Duo,Bravo!Je n'ai jamais eu d'aussi bon élève.  
Je suis americain alors pour moi c'est facile.  
OH, je comprend mieux tes expressions maintenant!fit-elle avec un comme ça!  
Merci,terminai-je souriant avant de sortit de la salle.Une fois dehors, je pris la direction de la maison des Winner.

**A suivre**

notes:  
(1):j'ai dit OOC


	2. chapitre II:explications

Une personne peut en cacher une autre Auteuse: Miss dita E-mail: Base:Gundam wing Genre:AU,hétéro,yaoi,peur-être lemon,un peu OOC,POV02.  
Disclaimer:persos pô à moa (malgré toutes mes supplications)

REPONSES AU REVIEWS:  
Ichy-chan:Merci pour tes encouragement.J'espère que tu appreciera les autres chapitres quant a Duo,je ne peux que te laisser decouvrir par toi même. En tout cas,merci ça ma fait plaisir!

BONNE LECTURE

Chapitre II : Explications J'ouvris la porte avec la clé qu'Iria,l'une des 29 soeurs de quatre(Il est d'origine arabe,son père est polygame)m'avait envoyé.Je fus assailli par ma cousine.  
Tu vas bien?Le voyage par trop long?Tu as faim?  
Non Iria,ça a été.  
Tes affaies ont étaient livrées.Elles sont dans ta chambre au premier,3e porte à gauche de l'escalier.  
Ok,quatre n'est pas encore rentré?  
Non.  
Bon, je montes!  
Je m'éffondrai sur mon lit lorsque ma porte s'ouvrit brutalement.  
Gwen! cria quatre.Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?Reprit-il plus doucement.  
Rien,fis-je avec une voix féminine(1.  
Mais.  
Tu veux tout savoir?  
Oui!  
Depuis la mort de mes parents, je suis toute seule.Alors ta soeur m'a proposé de m'accueillir,d'où ma venue en France!  
Je le savais,ça!Je parle du lycée.  
Je ne connais personne en France à part toi,alors je me suis fais passer pour un mec et je me suis inscrite au lycée Blériot pour être avec mon cousin adoré,fis-je avec un petit sourire.Et je ne voulais pas être seule dans un nouveau lycée.  
Mais.  
Ecoutes, je me retrouves seule au monde,vous êtes ma dernière famille alors s'il-te-plait dit rien au lycée et appelle moi Duo sauf si on est que toi,Iria et moi,Dis-je suppliante.Et parle de moi au masculin.  
D'accord.  
Mon cousin était si adorable.  
Bon,maintenant que j'ai mes réponses, je vais me coucher,reprit-il.  
Bonne nuit quatre.  
Bonne nuit Gwen!  
Je m'endormis un peu inquiète.  
Je me levais et allai dans la cuisine.Iria n'était pas là et Quatre semblait encore dormir.Je preparai le petit déjeuner.  
Bjour,fit une voix endormie derrière moi.  
Bonjour,répondis-je en me retournant.  
La vision d'un Quatre endormi,les cheuveux en bataille avec un joli pyjama bleu à petits ours blancs me fis sourire.  
Joli ton pyjama,fis-je moqueuse.  
Il baissa la tête et rougit Arretes,s'indigna-t-il.  
Tiens.  
Je lui tendit une tasse de thé et une paire de tartine à la confiture.Je montais me préparer.Je mis une bande de façon à comprimer ma poitrine et enfilai un pull large noir avec un pantalon en cuir noir.Je refis ma tresse et redescendis.  
Attend moi, je vais me préparer.Je me dépèches!  
D'accord!Soupirai-je.  
Quatre était pire que les filles pour se préparer,il pouvait rester près de 2 heures dans la salle de bains.  
Au bout de quelque temps, je le vis redescendre tout propre et prêt.Nous sortîmes et nous dirigeâmes vers le lycée.Une fois arrivés,il me dit:  
Il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un!On se voit tout à l'heure.  
Ok!fis-je alors qu'il s'eloignait.  
Soudain,une phrase me revînt à l'esprit:"Il y a Trowa,son petit ami et Wufei".A ce moment, j'avais vu Trowa,Quatre et Fei-fei.TILT.Quatrepetit ami de Trowa.  
Attends!m'écriai-je en m'élançant à sa suite.  
Au coin d'un couloir, j'aperçus Trowa.Je m'approchai et vis le français enbrassai Quatre de manière très langoureuse.  
Hum!  
Ils se séparèrent instantanement et lorsque Quatre me vit,il rougit fortement.  
G..Duo!  
Désolé,fis-je modifiant ma voix.Je peux te parler?Continuai-je en le tirant à part.  
Excuses-moi Trowa.  
Nous nous éloignâmes et il me dit:  
Tu sais pour.  
Tu es gay?le coupai-je.  
Euh.  
Il soupira et se décida à se lancer.  
Oui...oui, je le suis et alors.De toute manière,Iria est au courant,c'est même elle qui m'a conseiller de sortir avec Tro alors t'aura beau dire ce que tu v.  
Félicitations.  
Quoi?  
Je trouve ça bien que tu l'avoue haut et fort.  
Je te dégoutes pas?demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.  
Bien sûr que non!fis-je en lui frottant la tête.C'est de l'amour alors pourquoi ça me dérangerai.En plus,je.  
Quoi?questionna-t-il.  
J'adores les gays!  
Hein?  
Aux USA, j'en connais plein.  
Oh.  
Bon,et si j'allai parler à ton homme?  
Pour lui dire quoi?  
Secrets!  
Je retournai à l'endroit où Trowa nous attendait,impassible.  
Trowa,appellai-je.  
Hum Viens, je dois te parler.Quatre,laisses-nous seuls.S'il-te-plait?  
D'accord,fit-il d'une voix où transparaissait son stress.  
Que croyait-il que j'allai faire?  
Trowa regarda Quatre s'éloignait avant de se tourner vers moi.  
Je t'écoutes.  
Je vais te poser une seule question et j'espères que tu y répondra sincèrement.  
Hum.  
Es-tu réelement amoureux de Quatre?  
Euh...Je.  
Je le vit rosir sans qu'il n'arrive à s'exprimer.  
Quand tu auras fait le point,tu me le dira.Mais je te previens,t'as pas intêret à le faire souffrir où je me charge personnellement de ton cas.Pigé?  
Oui!  
Bien.  
Je m'éloignai en direction de ma salle laissant là un Trowa un peu abassourdi.J'y entrai et fus assailli des différents regards des garçons de ma classe.Pourquoi me regardaient-ils comme ça?Peut-être mon pantalon en cuir.J'allai m'assoir à côté d'heero,plongé dans un bouquin en attendant que ça sonne.  
C'est quoi?lui demandai-je.  
Il souleva son livre de manière à ce que je vois le titre"Les différents moyens de perfectionner votre ordinateur".Il lisait de l'informatique.Enfin,chacun fait ce qu'il veut!  
Heero?  
Hum Je peux te poser une question?  
Hum Tu savais pour Quatre et Trowa?  
Hum T'en as strictement rien à foutre?  
Hum C'est bien ce que je pensais.  
Je m'approchai de son oreille et lui murmurai:  
J'ai envie de t'embrasser?  
Je me remis bien à ma place et vis que ma phrase eut l'effet desiré.Il ouvrit en grand les yeux et se tourna vers moi.  
Quoi?  
Bah voilà,tu m'écoutes!Je voulais te demander depuis combien de temps Tro et mon cousin sont ensemble?  
Environ 1 mois!  
Et tu sais s'ils ont déjà?  
Laissant volontairement ma phrase en suspens, je vit le rose lui montait aux joues lorsqu'il comprit ce que j'insinuais.  
Pourquoi tu me demande ça à moi?  
Parce que je ne connais pas assez Trowa pour ce genre de conversation,mon cousin ne me le dira jamais alors t'es le seul qui semble assez les connaître pour savoir ce genre de chose.  
Je ne sais pas,dit-il subitement.  
Ok!Merci quand même!  
A ce moment,la sonnerie retentit signifiant le début des cours.Nous avions les cours optionels:pour Heero et moi, c'était anglais,pour Quatre et Trowa,le français litteraire.  
Le cours d'anglais resemblait plus à un trio qu'à un cours puisque c'était soit moi soit Heero qui répondait à la prof.  
A la fin du cours,Heero sortids assez vite.Je le suivit et dit:  
Heero,wait me!(oups, je suis restée en mode anglais!).Pourquoi tu marches si vite?Heero,ça va?demandai-je Lâches-moi!dit-il froidement.  
Mais Heero.  
Tu peux pes aller squatter ton cousin au lieu se rester coller à mes basques comme ça.Je veux plus te voir,tu m'enerves,barres-toi!(2)  
Ses mots me blessèrent profondément et je partis dans le sens inverse.Je retenait mes larmes car je ne voulait pas pleurer.De un, j'avais déjà trop pleurer la mort de mes parents,ce qui m'avait dégouter des larmes.De deux,ça aurait dévoiler ma véritable identité:un garçon qui pleures peut paraître suspect.  
Je ne vit pas le reste de la journée passé plongée dans mes pensées à réentendre encore et encore les paroles d'Heero jusqu'au retour à la maison.  
A suivre.

NOTES:  
(1):Oui en réalité,c'est une fille!  
(2):on comprendra mieux après le pourquoi du comment! 


	3. chapitre III:Incidents

**UNE PERSONNE PEUT EN CACHER UNE AUTRE**

Disclaimer:po a moi! sniff!

_**RAR:**_

**Sirna:**Merci.J'essaye de faire de mon mieux

**Obscura**:Merci je suis contente quelle t'es plus.J'espère que la suite ossi.

**Miss kourai shinigami Maxwell**:Merci, je te laisse voir par toi-même!

**Draya Malfoy**:Je suis contenbte que ma fic te plaise quent à heero faudra lire pour comprendre.

**d( ):**merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira

**_Chapitre III_**: incidents

BONNE LECTURE

Le lendemain, je n'entendis pas le reveil et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je fus horrifiée.J'avais un peu plus de 10 minutes de retard.Je sautai littéralement du lit et me jetai sous la douche.Une fois lavée, je me dépechai de m'habiller avec un jean et un gilet large noirs.J'avais certainement trop serrer la bande vu que j'eu le souffle légèrement coupé après avoir dévaler les escaliers.Peu importe, je la remettrai bien en place au bahut.J'allai à la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner express.Je vis un mot de Quatre sur le frigo me disant qu'il était déjà parti au lycée et que j'avais interêt à ne pas arriver en retard.Je souris pris mon sac et partis en courant.

Nous avions sport et je me dirigeai vers le gymnase aprés être passer aux toilettes pour me changer(si j'etais allée aux vestiaires les garçons auraient tout decouvert).J'allai rejoindre le prof et dis:

Désolé,panne de reveil!

Ok,c'est pas grave,on n'a pas encore commencer.On va faire basket.

Cool!

Je pris un des ballons et commençai à dribbler pour m'échauffer(aux USA, j'etais la meilleure de mon equipe).

Le prof nous annonça que l'on allait faire un mini tournoi.Il y avait 4 équipes dont les capitaines étaient:Heero,Trowa,Romain et Yohann.Les 2 derniers étaient des gars assez costaux de notre classe.Le premiers était brun,assez grand,les yeux vert,le deuxième etait blond les cheuveux ondulant jusque sous son oreille aux yeux vairon(1).Je fus mise dans l'équipe d'Heero,Quatre avec Trowa.

Le premier match se déroula entre l'equipe de Trowa et celle de romain que celle-ci perdit.Mon équipe entama sous match contre l'équipe de Yohann.J'allai ves le panier et demanda la balle à heero qui me l'envoya.Je receptionnai sa passe et me retourna pour mes trouvai face à deux défenseurs adverses.Calculant rapidement la distance du panier, je sautai et lançai le ballon qui rentra directement dans le panier.Nous continuâmes et gagnâment notre match.

Le prof décida de faire des match perdant/perdant et gagnent/gagnant.On allai affronter l'équipe àtrowa.Ce qui allai s'averer compliqué vu comment ils avaient écraser l'équipe à Romain.Les équipe des perdants commençerent leus match.Je n'arrivai pas à retrouver une respiration normale la bande appuyait trop sur ma poitrine.

Duo,appelle Heero.

Hn!

Tu prendra le côté droit, je m'occupe de contrer Trowa.Faites attention aux défenseurs!

OK

Le match se termina sur un ex-aequo.C'était donc à notre tour.Je me mis sur l'aile droite comme heero me l'avait dis.Le match comùmença et je fus vite de bnouveau essoufflée entre arrêts de passes adverses et renvois pour nous.Je courai comme une dératée.Heero passa devant moi et me demanda la balle .Je lui envoyai mais trowa fut plus rapide et l'intercepta.Je partis à sa poursuite et le dribblai difficilement.Je me retournai vivement pour passer la balle à heero mais j'eu le souffle coupé.Tout se brouilla et je n'entendis que le cri de Quatre avant de sombere dans l'inconscience.

Merde fis le prof.

G...Duo!cria quatre en se precipitant vers le corps au sol

Heero,porte le jusquà l'infirmerie.

Ok

Heero pris son camarade dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'infirmerei.

Melle Pô!Sally!appella-t-il.

Oui...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer?

Il s'est evanoui en plein match de basket

Pose le là,fit-elle en designant un lit.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et l'infirmiere repris:

Je vais l'examiner,tu peux retourner en cours.Tiens c'est un mot pour l'absence de duo,tu le donnera au prof.

Bien.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je ne vis qu'un plafond blanc.Je me redressai doucement et me rendit compte que je n'avais plus ma bande.

Tiens,tu es reveillée fit une jeune femme blonde

euh...oui!

Je suis Sally Po,infirmière dans ce lycée pour garçon alors qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille comme toi y fait.

Je..

N'ayant pas le choix, je le racontai tout mon histoire:la mort de mes parents,l'arrivée en france ,le lien de parenté avc Quatre et le choix du lycée.Elle m'écouta en souriant et finit par dire:

Ok,ça restera notre secret.Je te comprend et si tu a un problème physique ou autre tu peux venir me voir!

Merci!Je peux remettre ma bande maintenant?

Oui,mais serre-la moins.C'est ce qui t'as coupé le souffle en sport.

D'acc!

Je remis la bande et sorits après avoir remercier Sally qui me fit un clin d'oeil en fermant la porte.J'allai au self vu qu'il était midi.Quand j'y entrai,mon cousin me sauta dessus:

Tu vas bien?c'est grave?T'as mal quelque part?Tu..

Tout va bien Quatre, j'ai juste fais un petit malaise de rien du tout.

puis plus bas à quatre:

c'est la bande elle était trop serrait.

Oh!

Je pris un plateau et mon repas et les rejoignis à leur table.Lorsque je m'installai,trowa enserra quatre et me dis:

t'as l'air d'aller mieux,tu nous a fais une belle peur!

Desolé!j'ai une petite question:qui m'as porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie?

C'est Heero,me repondit Wufei.

Ah!

Je le cherchai des yeux et le vis sur le point de sortir.  
Je reviens ,dis-je à mes amis.

Je me levai pour me diriger vers lui quand je vis un bonbon rose lui sauter littéralement dessus.

Quatre,c'est qui ça?demandai-je.

C'est Réléna,Réléna Peacecraft.La fille du maire.

Ah.Et pourquoi elle a sauté sur Heero.

Euh...Disons qu'elle considère Heero comme son petit ami attitré.

Ils sortent ensemble!m'écriai-je surprise et une peu déçue.

Pas tout à fait,Heero ne veux pas d'elle mais elle comprend pas et continue à le pourchasser.

C'est du harcèlement à ce point,dis-je.

Hum hum!acquieça Trowa.

Je les saluai après avoir fini de manger et me mis en tête de chercher Heero pour le remercier.Je fini par le trouver dans la salle informatique.

Heero!

Il sursauta et de tourna vers moi,un air froid sur le visage

Quoi?

Je...Je voulais te remercier pour le sport,de m'avoir ammener à l'infirmerie.

C'est le prof qui me l'a demandé.Dit-il d'une vois dure

Peut-être mais tu l'a fait.Et c'est pas la peine de te montrer blessant, j'ai bien compris la dernière fois que tu ne voulais pas de moi dans tes pattes.

A ce souvenir,ma gorge se serra.

Trés bien,fit-il impassiblement,au moins j'aurais la paix.

A ces mots, je sortis de mes gonds:

Putain,fuck off Heero!Tu me gueule dessus alors que tu te fais courir après par une pouffiasse rose .Tas pas de leçon à me donner.T'es même pas capable de te débarrasser d'elle.C'est à croire que Quatre m'a menti et que t'es avec elle(2)!débitai-je d'un coup.

Son visage se ferma encore plus et il parti mais juste avant de passer la porte,il dit:

Peut-être que oui,peut-être que non,de toute manière ça te regarde pas.

Et il sortit.Ses derniers mots heurtèrent mon coeur de fille qui avait commencer à s'attacher à lui et qui se rendait compte à ce moment que quelqu'un d'autre habitait le coeur du japonais(3).Je laisser passer une unique larme avant de retourner en cours.

(1):Merci à mes amies pour les prénoms et les desciptions.

(2)Elle est jalouse!

(3)Je vous jure,ça va s'arranger


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:pas a moi(comme d'hab quoi!)

**RAR:**

**Sirna**:effectivement je lisais magnolia!sinon merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira!

**Tchaye**:ne t'inquiète pas, je suis pas près de la lacher,mais je risque de poster irregulièrement,mon inspiration est très capricieuse!voilà la suite en espérant que tu l'aime aussi!

Désolée pour les delais, je fais au mieux.Allez BONNE LECTURE!

_Chapitre 4_:reconciliations?

Après ma dernière altercation avec Heero, j'avais décider de l'ignorer.Ce fus dans cette état d'esprit que j'entamai mon début de semaine.Je me rendit au lycée après être passée à la salle de bain et avoir enfiler un jean et un pull large noir.Je vis au loin Trowa(on ne peut pas le rater avec sa taille!)et rejoignis mon petit groupe.

Hello everybody!

Salut me repondit Quatre gaiement.

Bonjour,firent Trowa et Wufei.

Je n'avais pas remarquer Heero mais quand je m'en rendis compte mon visage se referma et un air impassible y pris place.Quatre le remarque et me tira à part par le bras.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Heero?

Rien,pourquoi?Fis-je innocement.

Tu l'ignore depuis bientôt 2 semaines.Du coup,c'est un peu le bordel(1)dans le groupe,on sait plus où donner de la tête!

Désolée,c'est un problème entre lui et moi.Mr Yui se croit tout permi et me fait la leçon alors qu'il est incapable de se debarrasser d'un oeuf de Pâques tout seul!

Je vis Quatre sourire.

Pourkoi tu souris?

Pour rien, je me souviens d'un truc!

FLASH-BACK

Quatre était entrain de finir de ranger ses affaires dans son casier quand heero déboula.

Faut que je te parle.

Euh...D'accord, je te suis.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle préférée du jeune asiatique:la salle informatique.

Je t'écoutes!Fit le blond

Tu sais se qui se passe avec Duo?

Non,Quoi?

Je sais pas...Il m'ignore depuis un semaine.

Ah oui,j'avai remarquer.

Mais pourquoi?

J'en sais rien.

Tu crois que ça peut être un truc que je lui aurais dis?Demanda Heero en baissant la tête,honteux.

Quatre le regarda fixment et dit:

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

Je...Je lui ai dit d'arreter de me coller et d'aller voir ailleurs en plus méchant.Je lui ai aussi laisser croire que j'était avec Rélena!

Mais pourquoi tu lui a dit ça!cia Quatre,son intinct de cousin protecteur revenant.Tu as dû lui faire mal,elle est encore fragile et sensible.

ELLE?

Se rendant compte de la boulette qu'il venais de faire,Quatre reprit:

Il, j'ai dis il!

Non,t'as dis elle.

Le blond soupira et dis:

Ok assies-toi.DUo est en fait Gwenn ma cousin.Elle viens de perde ses parents dans un accident de voiture.Sa mère etant la soeur de mon père;il a demander à Iria si elle acceptait de l'acceuillir etant donné qu'elle est devenue orpheline et que mon père travaille trop pour pouvoir le faire.Elle a donc rabouler en France et ne connaissant personne à pert moi,elle s'est fait passer pour un mec pour intéger ce lycée/Voilà,tu sais tout.

Wouah!

Oui,c'est une bonne actrice!

Hn.J'avais remarquer,tout le monde y a cru.

-Et maintenant?

Je vais aller la voir sans tout lui dire mais pour m'excuser.

Bien,fit Quatre en s'approchant de la porte.Mais fait attention,elle est très rancunière parfois.Et il sortis.

FIN FLASH-BACK

Ah,fit la nattée.

Je vais rejoindre Tro avant la sonnerie.Essaye de parler à Heero pour arranger les choses,s'il-te-plait!

Je fis la moue et acquièça:

Je le ferait pour toi et pour l'ambiance du groupe.

Quatre me souris et rejoinis le reste du groupe.Je souris en le voyant sauter au coup de Trowa.Je me raprochai et allai vers Heero qui lisait ,assis sur un muret.

Euh...Je...Je peux te parler?

Il ferma son livre et se leva.On s'eloigna du groupe mais je remarquai le regard amusé de mon cousin.

Tu voulais me parler,lança le brun quand on s'arreta.

Euh oui.

Je respirai et me lançai:

Je voulais m'excuser, j'aurais pas dû m'enerver comme je l'ai fait et j'aurais pas dû t'ignorer comme ça mais j'étais vraiment en colère contre toi parce que je ne voyais pas se que tu me reprochais.  
Heero m'ecouta attentivement en quand j'eu finis,il soupira:

Je dois aussi m'excuser!

Heero...

Non,laisse moi parler! Je le fais pas souvent.(Je souris à ses mots.)Je dois m'excuser parce que j'ai pas été tendre avec toi.Je me suis protéger de la seule manière que je connaisse:en attaquant.Je suis devenu frois et blessant avec toi parce que je sui pas habitué à être autant solliciter par quelqu'un.

Je t'ai fait peur,dis-je pour confirmer ses dires.

Oui

A ce "oui", j'explosai de rire.

Pourquoi tu rigoles?demanda-t-il.

Pour rien,c'est juste que je nous trouve un peu pathétiques.

Oui,c'est vrai!

Bon reprenons tout depuis le debut.Je suis Duo Maxwell,fis-je en tendant la main;

Heero Yui.

Il me serra la main.

Enchanté,fis-je avec un sourire.

Moi de même.

On les rejoint?

Oui!

On se dirigea donc vers le groupe et quatre nous dit:

Enfin,vous vous etes reconcilier!

Oui,repondis-je

Je pefere ça!

La sonnerie retentit et on se dirigea vers la salle de cours.Je me posais au fond de celle-ci et vis heero qui s'approchai.

Je peux?

Oui,fis-je avec un grand sourire.

Le cours commença et j'essayai de suivre mais l'histoire n'étant pas une matière que j'apprecie, je décrochais vite et finis par m'endormir la tête posée au creux de mes bras.peu avant la fin du cour, je sentis que l'on me secouer ce qui fit que j'ouvris un oeil pour voir Heero:

Bien dormi?demanda-t-il,moqueur.

Oui.

La sonnerie retentit et le professeur d'histoire fut remplacé par celui de philosophie.Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Quatre et le vit regarder Trowa d'un air énamouré qui ma fit rire doucement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?me fit Heero.

Regardes Quatre!

Il jeta un regard vers mon cousin et souris.

Il bave!

Ouais ,un peu.Mais je le trouve so cute!Ou plutôt...kawai,fis-je en regardant heero.

Tu parle japonais?

Non mais je lis des mangas donc je connais certains mots.

Je vois!

Messieurs Yui et Maxwell, on vous derange peut-être?nous coupa le prof.

Euh...désolés,répondis-je aussi bien pour moi que pour Heero.

Le reste du cours se passa sans problème et la sonnerie de midi arriva.On se raprocha du reste du groupe et nous prîment la direction du self.Fermant la marche,personne ne me vit happé par le bras dans les toilettes des filles.

Je me rendis compte que c'était Rélena.

Pour qui tu te prend,me dit-elle.

Pardon?

J'ai bien vu comment tu le regardes mais il est à moi.

Mais de quoi tu parles?

D'Heero! Si tu crois que tu pourra l'avoir tu te trompe parce que 1:Heero est hétéro et 2:Il est déja à moi!

J'éclatai de rire avant de lui repondre:

Mais ouvre un peu les yeux ma fille.Heero te deteste,il essaye desespérément de te fuir mais tes toujours dans ses pattes.Il peut pas te supporter alors t'aimer c'est même pas la peine.

Ces mots on dû l'énerrver car elle me donna un gifle.A cause de ses ongles manucurés,celle-ci erafla ma joue.J'y portai ma main et vis une perle de sang au bout de mon doigt.Je sortis des toilette avant de perdre mon contrôle mais lança tout de même:

T'approche plus de nous ou tu pourrait le regretter!

Je rejoignis les autres et quatre me dit:

T'etais où?Mais c'est quoi ça?Fit il en touchant du bout des doigt la griffure sur ma joue.

C'est rien.Je viens juste d'avoir une conversation avec miss pot-de-colle.

Réléna?Demanda Heero.

J'acquieçai silencieusement.  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulais?

Elle trouve que je monopolise trop Heero à son goût!Du coup elle a voulut m'en toucher deux mots om plutôt deux menaces et j'ai pas pu m'enpecher de la rembarer du coup elle m'a gifflé mais ses ongles m'ont griffés.C'est tout!

Elle est vraiment folle cette fille!fit wufei.

Tout à fait d'accord avec toi FeiFei!

C'est wufei!

Après ce repas plus ou moins animé,nous reprîment les cours.Je vis arriver avec soulagement la fin de la journée. Je sortis de la salle et une fois dehors je vis Quatre donner un baiser très profond à son petit ami et me rejoindre après un dernier signe à Trowa qui partit avec Heero dans la direction opposée à nous. Une fois arriver chez nous, je montais prendre une douche pour me debarraser du stress de cette conversation avec le bonbon. Je laissais l'eau coulait sur ma peau et emportait au loin mes souci l'espace de quelques instants. Je sortis de la douche avec en tout et pour tout une serviette autour de mon corps et une enroulée autour de mes cheuveux pensant que Quatre était encore en bas. Je fut surprise quand je le vit assis sur mon lit et je me rendit compte de la situation:

Quatre!Fis-je en essayant de me cacher.

Désolé, je pensais que tu reviendrais habillée,me repondit-il en fermant les yeux.J'en profitais pour enfiler sous-vétement et pyjama.

C'est bon!

Il rouvrit les yeux et inspira.

J'ai un truc à te dire...enfin à te demander...enfin faut que je t'en parle.

Vas-y, je t'écoutes.

C'est à propos de Trowa,fit-il en rougissant.

Oui?

En fait,je...je voudrais bien aller plus loin mais j'ai un peu la trouille.

Tu voudrais coucher avec lui?Répetais-je pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris.

Quatre rougit encore plus mais fis signe que c'était bien ça.

Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi?

Je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider,me donner des conseils.

Euh...C'est que j'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine(voire pas du tout) mais si tu veut un bon conseil,essaye de te relaxer le plus possible et laisse la magie opérer.

Quoi?

Ce que je veux dire ,c'est de suivre ton instinct,de faire confiance à Trowa et de te laisser aller et tout ce passera bien,tu verras!

Ok,merci.fit-il en m'enbrassant sur la joue.

Mais je veux que tu me racontes.

Ok.

Tout!

Tout?

Avec les détails et tout.

Il rougit et dis:

Que pour cette fois alors!

On eclata de rire et Iria entra.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Rien.

Elle sourit en nous voyant tout les deux allongés sur mon lit encore mort de rire.

De vrais gamins!s'exclama-t-elle.Bon,on mange dans une heure.

Oki.

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur et je me surpris à sourire vraiment depuis la mort de mes parents.Mais la fatigue eut raison de moi et j'allai me coucher après avoir souhaiter bonne nuit à Iria et à Quatre.


	5. note auteuse

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUSE**_

Petite explication du pourquoi il y a Relena dans le lycée pour garçon:

En fait, j'ai eu pour idée de mélanger les deux genres que pendant les pauses ou les repas.

C'est un lycée pour garçon car dans les classes ou les activités,ils ne sont que des garçons.

Ils ne voient les filles que lors des intercours.

C'est pareil du côté feminin,elles ne sont pas mélangées avec les mecs lors de leurs cours.

Ainsi,relena ne peux menacer Duo/Gwen que pendant des intercours et poursuivre Heero que pendant les repas ou à la sortie.

Voilà, j'espère que c'est plus clair!

**Shadow**


	6. Chap5:rapprochement

_Disclaimer _: Pas à moi

**RAR:**

Echizen D luffy : merci pour tes encouragements. Voyons si la suite te plaît !

Tchaye : merci. J'espère que tu aimeras encore.

Steph : Gros merci.

Mini pouce 06 : Merci pour tous tes conseils. Comme tu peux le voir j'ai maintenant une bêta lectrice!

Merci à tous les autres revieweurs !

_Gros merci à Najika ma bêta lectrice. Bizz_

BONNE LECTURE :

Une nouvelle semaine commençait pour moi sans qu'il y ait une nouveauté : réveil, lycée... Me levant avec cette impression de routine, je rejoignis le reste de ma "famille" dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner.

- Salut !

- Bonjour, fit Iria.

- B'jour !

Je m'assis et pris mon petit déj' dans un silence étonnant venant de ma part. Ce qui dû inquiéter Quatre car il me dit :

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es silencieuse !

Iria pouffa et je répondis :

- Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout. J'ai mal dormi cette nuit.

- Oh.

- Bon, je vais me préparer, dis-je en me levant.

Je pris une douche longue et enfilai un jean noir et une veste zippée de la même couleur, passée sur un t-shirt rouge. Je descendis, rejoignant ainsi Quatre, pour aller au lycée. Une fois arrivés, Quatre sauta au cou de Trowa pour l'embrasser.

- Quatre, appelai-je. Laisses-le respirer !

- Oh, pardon, fit-il, une rougeur aux joues. Je saluai le reste du groupe et me dirigeai vers notre classe. Je m'installais au fond quand la sonnerie retentit et Heero vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Bien, fit le professeur en entrant. Aujourd'hui, nous...

Je décrochai bien vite et me concentrais sur le décompte des carreaux de ma feuille lorsqu'un bout de papier y atterrit. Je le dépliai doucement :

"Tu comptes aller à la fête donnée par Hilde après-demain soir ? H.Y"

Je souris et répondis :

"C'est qui Hilde ? Pourquoi pas et toi ? Quatre et Tro ? Wu-wu ?"

Je lui rendis le morceau de papier qui réatterrit sur ma feuille quelques minutes plus tard.

"Oui, on y va tous"

"Cool"

Je me focalisai sur la suite du cours jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. Je rejoignis les autres à la pause et dis :

- Eh, Quat-chan, c'est qui cette Hilde ?

- C'est une fille du lycée féminin. C'est aussi la voisine de Wufei, c'est comme ça qu'on l'a connue !

- J'ai hâte de la rencontrer.

- Tu t'entendras bien avec elle !

- Oui, aussi bavards l'un que l'autre ! fit Wufei.

- Gnagnagna ! répondis-je en tirant la langue.

- T'es vachement mature, Maxwell ! railla Chang.

- Tu vas voir si...

- Bon, nous on a anglais options, me coupa Heero en me tirant par le bras. A plus !

On s'éloigna en direction de la salle d'anglais.

- Tu pourrais éviter de mettre Wufei en colère ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est chiant énervé.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, il court partout en criant "Justice !" après celui qu'il l'a embêté.  
- J'aimerais bien voir ça, ça doit être marrant à voir !

On entra dans la salle et on se mit vers le fond, l'un à côté de l'autre. Le cours débuta et la prof décida de nous faire faire des exposés pour tester notre oral.

- Eh Heero, ça te dit de te mettre avec moi ? demandai-je.

- Euh... D'accord !

- Cool.

La sonnerie retentit et on rejoignit les autres. La journée se passa relativement bien et on rentra, Quatre et moi, à la maison une fois les cours terminés. Durant le trajet, mon cousin se décida à ouvrir la bouche:

- Je vais le faire pendant la soirée.

- Hein ? fis-je l'incompréhension se lisant sur mon visage.

- Coucher avec Tro.

- Oh ! Mais t'es sûr de toi ?

- J'ai pesé le pour et le contre et le pour l'a emporté.

- Bon, dans ce cas bonne chance ou plutôt bon pied ! fis-je avec un clin d'oeil coquin.

Les quelques jours avant la soirée se passèrent tranquillement et, en fin d'après-midi du jour J, Quatre entra en trombe dans ma chambre avec un :

- Je mets laquelle ?

Il tenait plusieurs chemises.

- Euh...

J'examinai plus attentivement ses chemises et dénichai une chemise de soie bleu nuit.

- Celle-là... avec un jean noir, ce sera parfait !

- Merci, fit-il avec un énorme sourire.

De mon côté, j'optai pour un pantalon en cuir noir et une chemise bordeau assez ample pour ne rien révéler de ma condition.

Je rejoignis Quatre en bas et écoutai Iria nous donner les dernières recommandations d'usage. Après lui avoir dit que nous dormions tous chez Hilde, nous sortîmes. Sur la route, je dis:

- Arrête de triturer tes manches, tu vas les froisser !

Quatre éclata de rire et je le suivis.

Nous arrivâmes un peu plus tôt que les autres car Quatre lui avait proposé de l'aider à tout préparer. Je supposais que c'était pour déstresser de sa future nuit avec Trowa.

- Heureusement que vous êtes là, je m'en sortais plus ! fit une petite brune surexcitée.

- Tes parents ne sont pas là ? demandai-je

- Non, ils sont en voyage d'affaires. C'est pour ça que j'organise cette soirée, j'en profite.

- Ok, on fait quoi ? fit mon cousin.

- Quatre, t'es bon en cuisine ?

- Euh... je me débrouille.

- Oki, tu peux t'occuper du repas. Les ingrédients et la recette sont sur la table de la cuisine.

- D'accord.

- Et moi ? fis-je.

- On va installer la table et créer une piste de danse.

Le tout consistait à pousser tous les meubles afin de laisser un espace suffisant pour danser et de mettre quelques tables bout à bout pour en faire un buffet self-service.

- Duo, tu peux aller chercher les couverts dans la cuisine ?

- Pas de problème.

J'entrai dans la cuisine et vis Quatre au travail.

- Tu t'en sors ?

- Oui, c'est pas compliqué. Des crudités et de la viande froide à préparer.

- Ok.

Je pris les couverts et retournai dans le séjour pour y voir Hilde se débattre avec les branchements de la sono.

- Laisse-moi faire.

- Oh...D'accord.

Elle prit les couverts et alla les installer pendant que je m'affairais sur les branchements.

- Fini ! m'exclamai-je.

- Déjà ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, j'aime bien ça, je m'y connais un peu.

- Oki !

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 19h. Ils vont arriver dans une heure environ.

- Ok, je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bain ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je me suis coupé en branchant un fil.

- Oh. C'est la deuxième porte à gauche en haut de l'escalier.

- Merci.

Je montai dans la salle de bain et nettoyai la petite coupure sur mon index. Ayant senti la bande se faire la malle pendant que je branchais la sono, je déboutonnai ma chemise pour la réajuster. C'est à ce moment que Hilde ouvrit la porte :

- Duo, j'ai oublié un truc dans... Sa voix mourut lorsqu'elle comprit.

- Tu es une...

Je la tirai dans la salle de bain et lui dit:

- Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Je lui racontai l'histoire complète et lui demandai :

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Non, je suis juste surprise ! Pourquoi tu t'es pas inscrite dans le lycée féminin ?

- Je ne connaissais que le nom du lycée de Quat-chan.

- Heureusement pour toi qu'il ne reste que quelques mois avant la fin de l'année. C'est pas trop dur de se cacher de beaux mâles ? questionna-t-elle en riant.

Soulagée, je me joignis à son hilarité.

- Ok Du... Gwen, corrigea-t-elle. Et si on allait attendre les autres dans le salon.

- Bonne idée !

Nous rejoignîmes Quatre qui nous demanda ce que nous faisions et Hilde lui répondit :

- Je discutais avec ta cousine.

- Tu sais ?

Quatre avait l'air totalement hébété.

- Je l'ai surprise dans la salle de bain alors elle m'a tout raconté.

- J'avais pas trop le choix ! ajoutai-je.

C'est à ce moment que la sonnette retentit. Hilde alla ouvrir et le reste des invités arriva. Je vis plusieurs élèves du lycée dont Heero et Trowa. Ces deux là avait décidé de nous faire baver. Hee-chan portait un pull noir col V très moulant un jean bleu tout aussi moulant qui mettait ses fesses en valeur. Trowa, lui, portait un pantalon en toile noir et une chemise verte un peu déboutonnée ce qui semblait plaire à Quatre à croire son regard.

Nous allâmes saluer les autres et Wufei nous rejoignit vêtu suivant la tradition chinoise.

- Salut, fit-il.

- Salut !

On discuta un peu avant que Heero ne se fasse enlever par la folle en rose. Je me dirigeai vers Hilde et dis :

- J'arrive pas à croire que t'ais invité Peacecraft !

- Je l'ai pas invitée elle s'est incrustée !

- Oh...

- Tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment?

- Non, je la déteste. Elle est toujours collée à Heero.

- Il te plait ?

- Hein ?

- Heero te plaît ?

- Euh... Oui…

Je vis un groupe de fille glousser et leur lançai un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à rire !

- Duo Maxwell est gay, c'est Relena qui va être contente de pouvoir dire à Heero que son "ami" bave sur lui ! s'écrièrent-elles.

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi et je me sentis mal. Pas parce qu'elle avait dit que j'étais gay (ce qui est faux vu que je suis une fille) mais qu'elle ait avoué mon attirance pour Heero.

Je m'éloignais un peu mais je fus rattrapé par Heero

- Tu danses ?

- Euh...Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Ils vont penser que tu...

- Rien à foutre.

Il me prit par la main et m'amena au centre de la piste. Nous commençâmes à nous mouvoir mais c'était sans compter sur Relena qui m'arracha littéralement des bras de Heero et qui lui dit:

- Comment tu peux danser avec un garçon ? C'est répugnant !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est répugnant. A moins que tu ne sous-entendes que Duo est répugnant.

Si c'est ça, laisse-moi te dire qu'il vaut mieux que certaines personnes ici présentes.

Pour une fois qu'il parlait, j'étais bien contente que ce soit pour me défendre.

- Mais...

Je m'éloignai doucement et regardai, de loin, Heero qui s'était trouvé obligé de danser avec Relena pour la calmer. Je fis un petit sourire triste quand Quatre s'approcha de moi et dit:

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est rien !

- Je m'inquièterai toujours pour toi, mais si tu me dis que ça va alors...

- Merci, fis-je en souriant et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il s'éloigna main dans la main avec Trowa et s'éclipsa vers l'étage.

La fête ne dura que une ou deux heures de plus et tous partirent vers chez eux. Hilde n'avait gardé à dormir que notre groupe.

Quatre et Tro ayant certainement déjà pris une des trois chambres, Hilde décida de mettre Heero et Wufei ensemble. Elle et moi dans la dernière chambre. Après s'être souhaité bonne nuit, chacun alla dans sa chambre. Une fois dans la mienne je lui dis:

- Merci.

- De rien, on dort entre filles ! me répondit-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Je sortis un bas de jogging gris et un t-shirt très large rouge qui me servait de pyjama.

- C'est sympa car je suis pas obligée de garder cette bande pour dormir ! fis-je en montrant la dite bande.

Je me mis au lit et lui souhaitai une bonne nuit.

Je sombrai rapidement dans un sommeil profond.

Mais au milieu de la nuit, je cauchemardai sur la mort de mes parents. Je criais et pleurais quand deux bras m'encerclèrent et que quelqu'un me serra contre lui pour me calmer. Je vis que c'était Heero. Réalisant la situation je me décrochai de lui en espérant qu'il n'ait pas remarqué que j'étais une fille.

- Merci !

- De rien.  
- Hilde n'est pas là ?

- Je l'ai entendu descendre à la cuisine et puis je t'ai entendue crier alors je suis venu. Quand j'ai vu que tu faisais un cauchemar, j'ai essayé de te calmer.

- C'est gentil !

- Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Hilde en revenant.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar et Heero est venu pour m'aider.

- Oh...

- Bonne nuit ! dit-il en retournant dans sa chambre.

Nous nous recouchâmes et le reste de la nuit se passa bien.

Le lendemain, je me levai au radar tellement je me sentais fatiguée.

Je descendis à la cuisine et n'y vit que Trowa. Je souris pensant à Quatre qui devait récupérer.

- Salut Trowa !

- 'Lut!

- On dirait que tu es fatigué. Nuit mouvementée ? demandai-je innocemment.

- Euh...

Il rougit légèrement et avala d'une traite son bol puis partit prendre une douche.

Je rigolais et me servis une tasse de café.

Je vis arriver mon cousin complètement surexcité.

- Salut, fit-il avec un énorme sourire.

- Salut ! Quatre, t'as bu du café ?

- Euh...Non, pourquoi ?

- T'es surexcité !

- Oh non ! J'vais super bien.

- C'était si bien que ça !

Il me fit un petit sourire et me tira par le bras jusqu'au jardin où il nous fit asseoir sur un banc.

- Je vais te raconter.

FLASH-BACK

Après avoir parlé à sa cousine, Quatre prit la main de Trowa et l'entraîna à sa suite.

- Quatre, qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda le plus grand.

- Chut ! répondit le blond. Suis-moi !

Il monta les escaliers tirant toujours à sa suite son petit ami.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et y entra.

Plaçant Trowa sur la porte, il l'embrassa avec passion laissant son futur amant pantelant.

- Viens avec moi sur le lit, ce soir c'est notre soirée!

Il s'allongea sur le lit tout en l'attirant à lui. Trowa embrassa de nouveau le blond et laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le corps sous lui.

Ils se séparèrent quand l'air manqua mais Trowa s'attaqua aussitôt au cou de sa victime consentante. Il souleva la chemise pour toucher la peau douce des flancs du blond.

Quatre se redressa et commença à déboutonner la chemise verte tout en embrassant les parcelles de peau mises à nu.

Il enleva la chemise et déboutonna la sienne qui rejoignit le sol. Trowa le rallongea et attaqua un de ses tétons durcis par le plaisir. La respiration de Quatre s'accéléra mais Trowa stoppa ses attouchements se rendant compte de la situation.

- Quatre je crois pas que...

- J'ai envie Trowa. Je veux que cette nuit tu me fasses l'amour.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Parfaitement sûr!

Convaincu, Trowa entreprit de dévorer le cou puis descendit vers la poitrine du blond. Il reprit la "torture" des tétons alors que son petit ami caressait ses cheveux. Quatre, lassé d'être passif descendis ses mains à la lisière du pantalon qui commençait à se faire juste.

Trowa s'abaissa encore embrassant le ventre et jouant avec le nombril du blond. Il se releva pour venir piquer un baiser puis débarrassa Quatre de son pantalon et de son boxer.

Nu sous le regard appréciateur de son amant, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Trowa sourit et se pencha pour venir embrasser la verge tendue faisant gémir l'arabe. Encouragé par les gémissements, il prit totalement la hampe dans la bouche récoltant un "OH TROWA". Il fit des va et viens qui eurent raison de Quatre qui se déversa dans la bouche accueillante. Il avala tout et sourit à la vision de son ange les joues rougies par le plaisir et la respiration haletante.

- Tu veux aller jusqu'au bout ? demanda-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

- Oui. Je te veux en moi !

Le châtain se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements et l'embrassa.

- Regarde dans la poche de mon jean.

Trowa y découvrit un tube de lubrifiant.

- Prévoyant, fit-il à l'attention de son amant.

Il s'en enduisit deux doigts qu'il approcha de l'intimité du blond. Reprenant le sexe redevenu mou en bouche, il inséra un premier doigt. Il ondula du poignet après avoir attendu que Quatre se fasse à l'intrusion. Sentant le blond venir à la rencontre de son doigt, il en ajouta un deuxième arrachant une petite plainte de douleur bientôt remplacée par des gémissements de plaisir. Ne pouvant plus résister à l'envie qui lui taraudait les reins, il retira ses doigts sous la protestation du blond. Il lubrifia son sexe et se positionna à l'entrée de la cavité inviolée. Trowa embrassa son petit ami tout en entrant en lui doucement. Il attendit que le corps sous lui s'habitue à sa présence avant d'entamer de lents et amples mouvements de bassin. La respiration de Quatre devint de plus en plus erratique entrecoupée de cris. Redoublant de vitalité, Trowa accéléra ses mouvements les rapprochant de l'extase. Dans un coup de rein plus fort que les autres, il frappa plus violement la prostate du blond qui jouit entre leurs deux corps. Trowa le rejoignit peu après se déversant au creux de Quatre.

Exténués et repus, ils se glissèrent enlacés dans les couvertures.

FIN FLASH-BACK

- Euh... Whoua c'est chaud, fis-je le rouge au joue.

- Tu voulais tous les détails alors...

- Ok, c'est bon. Je t'embêterai plus !

- Et avec Heero ?

- Quoi Heero ?

- Tu vas lui dire ?

- Non, t'es malade, il me parle déjà pas trop alors si il sait que j'ai menti, il ne voudra même plus me voir !

- Tu noircis le tableau.

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- Allez, viens on rejoint les autres.

Nous rentrâmes petit-déjeuner et chacun rentra chez soi après avoir rangé.

A suivre


	7. Chapitre 6:Approche

**Chapitre 6;Approche**

La fin de l'année arrivait à grand pas ainsi que le BAC.Les profs nous le repetaient assez ainsi que Quatre qui était pris d'une folie de revisions.

N'ayant jamais cours le mercredi après midi,nous avions decider avec le reste du groupe d'aller reviser chez Heero afin d'être près.C'était la première fois que j'allais chez lui.Je me levais de mon lit où je lisait un manga pour me changer et passer un jean et un T-shirt bleu nuit.Je rejoignis Quatre quand celui-ci m'appella.

Nous sortîmes et je vis Trowa sur le trottoir d'en face.Voyant que Quatre ne l'avait pas vu puisque qu'il fermait la porte, je lui dis à l'oreille:

Regardes, il y a ton homme!

Il fis volte-face et souris.Trowa traversa et vînt embrasser son blond.Ils ne s'etais pas vu depuis une semaine Trowa ayant eu la grippe.

Salut,me dit-il.

Hi,qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Bah...Euh...J'ai pas vu Quatre depuis une semaine et hier Heero m'as appeller pour me demander si j'étais en état pour les revisions chez lui.

Oh,et comme il te manques des cours,Quatre va te faire reviser!

Oui!

Alors let's go!

Nous prîmes la direction de la maison de Heero.Il etait à peine 14h et il faisait déjà très chaud.Nous arrivâmes devant chez Heero et je sonnais à la porte.

Entrez,fit-il en ouvrant la porte.Je vis tout seul avec J,mon grand père.Il travaille en ce moment.

En gros,on a quartier libre!fis-je.

Hn.

Nous entrâmes et Heero nous ammena sur la terrasse.

Installez-vous,je vais chercher des boissons.

Je vais t'aider!dis-je en le suivant.

Une fois dans la cuisine, je dis:

C'est sympa chez toi!

Hn

Euh...Où sont les verres?

Dans ce placard.Dit-il en me montrant du doigt le dit placard.

Ok.

Je pris les verres et les mit sur un plateau.

Nous retournâmes sur la terrasse.

On commences par l'eco! fit Quatre.

Euh...ok!repondis-je.

Nous nous mîmes à reviser serieusement,lorsque au bout d'une ou deux heures de revision,Trowa posa une question sur les categories socio-professionnelles.Quatre commença sa reponse mais interchangea certaines caracteristiques.Je le coupai:

Quatre,ce n'est pas ça.

Quoi?

Tu t'es trompé sur les caracteristiques des classes socio-professionnelles.

Non, j'ai raison.

T'as faux!

J'ai...

Maxwell a raison pour une fois!coupa Wufei.

Merci Wu wu!

M'appelle pas comme ça!

Je crois qu'on a besoin de detente!Coupa Trowa.

Ouais j'en peux plu de l'eco,fis-je.

Euh..On peux allez sur la terrasse!proposa Heero.

Ok!

La terrase,dont Heero nous parler etait immense et entourait une piscine.

Je savais pas que t'avais une piscine,fit Wufei.Je piquerai bien une tête,pas vous?

Tous aquièçerent et je me retrouvait dans une situation inconfortable étant donné que je pouvais pas y aller sinon je devoilais ma condition feminine.

Duo,tu viens?Demanda Trowa.

Euh..Non!Je peux pas je suis fortement allergique au chlore.Mentis-je

Oh...

Mais allez -y,ça me derange pas.

Les garçons se deshabillèrent ne gardant que leurs boxer.Je m'interdis mentalement de rougir.Je n'installais à l'ombre et regarder Heero et Trowa faire un concours de plongeon.

Quatre et Wufei le firent aussi et en voyant le caleçon de Chang, je ne pus retenir un eclat de rire.

Pourquoi tu te marre.Me demanda-t-il.

C'est toi qui me fait rire.Ou plus precisement le caleçon rouge à petits dragons que tu porte!

Rha il m'enerve à se moquer de moi.fit-il en me courrant après.

Pour lui echapper,je contournais la piscine mais derrapa sur l'eau que les plongeons avait mis autours.Je perdis l'equilibre et me retrouva la tete sous l'eau.J'etais tombée dans la piscine.Je sentis la bande se defaire sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

Ne pouvant plus rester sous l'eau, je remontais à la surface et vit la tête effarée de Quatre qui avait compris de l'eau allait tout devoiler vu que je ne portait qu'un T-shirt.

Oh merde,fit Wufei,ton allergie!

Je ne dis rien et retourna jusqu'au bord à la nage.Je montai lentement l'echelle et,alors que je me tenait debout,j'entendit un "splouch".Je baissais la tête et vit ma bande par terre.Quatre vint à ma rescousse et mit sa veste sur mes epaules.

Je levai les yeux sur les garçons en face de moi et vit les têtes de trois mètres de long qu'ils avaient.Wufei me regardai avec des yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte.Soudain,il eclata:

Tu..tu ..Tu es une FILLE!Comment...?Tu nous a mentis!

Quatre decida d'intervenir:

Ecoutes Wufei..

Non Winner,ne dis rien.C'est à lui ...elle de s'expliquer.

Il se tourna vers moi.

Vas-y explique.Pourquoi t'être fait passer pour un mec?Pourquoi avoir mentis?Tu as trompé la confiance qu'on avait en toi!

Je lançais un regard vers Trowa et Heero dont le regard noir me fit sentir d'une nulité incroyable et me blessa plus que les paroles de Wufei.Sentant les larmes me montaient aux yeux,je rentrais dans la maison en courant entendant mon cousin m'appeller.Je rentrais en trombe dans la salle de bain et bloqua la porte.

Gwenn,ouvre c'est moi!Fit Quatre.

J'ouvris et refermai une fois qu'il etait dedans;

C'est la cata,fis-je en sanglotant.

Non,c'est pas la cata,on va tout leur expliquer!

C'est fichu! Ils m'en veulent,je leur ai mentis et t'as vu le regard polaire d'Heero!

Tout va s'arranger!

J'aimerais te croire...

Quatre,t'es là-dedans,fit la voix de Trowa.

Euh..Oui!

Duo est avec toi?

Oui!

C'est juste pour dire qu'on accepte qu'elle s'explique.

D'accord on vous rejoins!

Il se tourna vers moi et dis:

Tu t'en sent capable?

J'ai pas trop le choix!

Attend,je t'amene un autre T-shirt!

D'accord.

Quatre sortit et je me regardais dans la glace.Je detachais mes cheveux et passa une serviette dessus.Je les demêlais à l'aide du peigne trouvé sur le lavabo.

TOC TOC TOC

Entre Quatre!

Tiens,j'ai demandé un T-shirt à Heero.Me dit -il.

Je pris le vétement noir et Quatre se retourna.Je me changeais rapidement,refis ma tresse et dit:

C'est bon,on peux y aller.

Ok.

On redescendis au salon et je vis les garçon tourner la tête vers nous.

Wufei fut le premier à attaquer les "hostilités":

On t'ecoutes.

Je m'eclaircis la voix et vint m'assoir sur un fauteuil.

Je m'appelle pas Duo...commençais-je reprenant ma voix normale ce qui les surpris.Je m'appelle Gwenn Maxwell.La soeur de Quatre m'as receuillis à mon arrivée en france.Mais aux USA,j'avais fait des recherches pour savoir où été scolarisé Quatre donc j'ai appellais pour leur demander des brochures pour une inscription,j'ai vite compris que c'etait un lycée pour garçon.Mais je ne voulais pas être seule à cette partie de ma vie donc je me suis fais passer pour un mec et je ne pensais pas que ça me peserais autant de mentir.Je suis desolée...

A la fin de ma tirade,Heero pris enfin la parole.

Je peux poser une question?

Euh..oui

Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas être seule à cette partie de ta vie,Quelle est-elle?

Euh..Je..

Je soupirais regardant avec desespoir mon cousin vu que je leur avait cachait la raison de ma venue en France.

Tu leur dis?me demanda-t-il

Oui.Je respirais un grand coup et me lançais:

Je suis venu en France parce que..Parce que mes parents sont decedés dans un accident de voiture 1 mois avant mon arrivée ici.Vous pouvait comprendre que lorsque l'on perd sa famille on essaye de se raccrocher à ce que l'on connait.

Je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue.

Je ne voulais pas me sentir seule dans un pays que je ne connaissais pas,avec des gens que je connais pas à trainer au fond de mon âme la douleur de la perte de mes parents.Voilà que je pleure maintenant!

Quatre vînt me prendre dans ses bras pour me reconforter.

Je voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose!fit Trowa en se levant.Il s'approcha et me pris lui aussi dans ses bras.

Tu aurais dû tout nous dire dès le début!On aurait pû t'aider.

Merci Trowa!

Je m'ecartais de leur étreintes et regardais les deux garçons qui restaient muet.

Je sais que je vous ai deçu,je suis vraiment desolée.Quatre, je rentre.

Je pris mes affaires et partis en courant.J'entrais en trombe dans la maison remerçiant le ciel qu'Iria ne soit pas là, je n'aurait pas à m'expliquer au moment où j'éclaterais en sanglots.Ce qui arriva au moment où je m'assis sur mon lit.

Au bout d'un moment, je reussis à me calmer.

Gwenn, je peux!Fit la voix de mon cousin du couloir.

Oui.

Comment tu te sent?

Mal!

Mais ça va aller!assurai-je en voyant la mine inquiète de Quatre.C'est juste de douloureux souvenirs associés au fait que je me sente minable d'avoir tout deballer comme ça aux autres.

Tu sais,ils sont un peu surpris mais c'est passé plutôt bien.

Me fais pas marcher,Quatre!

Non,serieux,ils sont en bas.

Hein?

Allez viens.

Attends,pourquoi tu veux que j'y aille?

Ben...On peut reprendre à zero.

Il...Il faut que je me change.

Je me detournais me demandant pourquoi ils etaient revenus.J'entendis Quatre sortir de ma chambre et je me pris la tête entre les mains.Je me changeais en mis un debardeur feminin et un pantalon en jean noir.Je detachai mes cheuveux.Je respirai un grand coup et descendis au salon.Quatre et Trowa étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre sur le canapé et Heero et Wufei,chacun dans un fauteuil.

Trowa souris en me voyant sur le pas de la porte et dis:

On va pas te manger!

J'entrai dans la pièce et me sentis comme etudiée.Mal à l'aise, je demandai:

Vous voulais quelque chose à boire?

Oui,je veux bien un coca,me dit Quatre.

Idem,fit Trowa.

De l'eau,repondit Wufei

T'as quoi d'autre?Fit Heero.

Je sais pas...Je vais voir,dis-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

J'y entrai et m'appuyai sur le lavabo en soupirant.Je me repris et ouvris le frigo pour prendre les cannette de coca et une bouteille d'eau.

Je vais prendre du jus d'orange?

Je sursautais et lacha la bouteille d'eau qui roula jusqu'au pieds d'Heero qui m'avait suivit.

Heero,tu m'as fait peur!

Desolé

Pas grave,fis-je en prenant la bouteille de jus d'orange.

Je disposais le tout sur un plateau où je mis des verres.Je cherchais dans le placard quelques gateaux pour accompagner lorsqu'Heero me posa une question.

C'etait dur?

Hein?

De tout nous cacher,c'était dur?

Je me tournais vers lui et dis:

Oui,c'est très dur de mentir à ses amis.Je m'en voulais de vous cacher ça mais..J'avais pas le choix,et j'avais besion du soutien de Quatre alors...

Hn!

Tu sais j'ai eu plusieur fois envie de tout vous dire mais je me retenais parce que...

Parce que?

J'avais peur que vous me rejetiez.

Tu vois bien que non,on a été surpris un peu choqué pour certain mais on te comprend donc on t'en veux pas.

Je lui souris et lui dit merci.

On retourna dans le salon où on discuta joyeusement jusqu'à:

Et comment tu va faire pour le bac?

Je vais finir le lycée,continuer à cacher mon identité!De tout manière aucun lycée m'accepterai à ce stade de l'année.

Ok,on pourra t'aider,me dit Tro.Maintenant qu'on sait,ça sera plus simple.

Tu as raison,acquièçai-je

Bon,je vais y aller.Dit Wufei

Ils partirent et je regardais Quatre avec un sourire.

Quoi?Fit-il

Merci

De rien.

Comme Iria allait bientôt rentrer, je proposais de faire le repas.Quatre accepta et mis la table:

Comme c'est chou de vous être occuper du dîner,fit la voix d'Iria derrière nous.

On te devait bien ça,repondis-je.

On passa à table dans une ambiance conviviale.A la fin du repas,on debarassa et je montais dans ma chambre.

Le lendemain, je me levais et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.J'enfilai un jean et un t-shirt noir.Je descendis à la cuisine et vis que Quatre etait déjà attablé:

Lut!

-Salut,repondit-il.

Je m'assis avec un bol de café et dit:

T'es prés pour la semaine prochaine?

Bof,tu sais je suis jamais assez près à mon gout!Et toi?

Moi,je verrais bien.

Bon,on vas à la bibliothèque du lycée pour reviser l'histoire?

Oki,je previens les autres.

Je me dirigeai vers le telephone où je composais le numero de wufei:

_Allo._

_Wuwu,c'est Gwenn!_

_Qui?_

_Gwenn...Duo_,soupirai-je.

_Ah oui,desolé!Je suis pas encore habitué._

_C'est pas grave,Quatre veut qu'on aille reviser l'histoire à la bibliothèque du bahut!Tu viens?_

_Ok,on se retrouve vers 9h au lycée._

_A tout à l'heure._

Je racrochai et composai le numéro de trowa.

_Allo?_

_Trowa c'est Gwenn._

_Salut!_

_Salut,je voulais savoir si ça te dit de venir reviser avec nous a la bibliothèque a 9h?_

_Ok,pas de problème._

_Ok,a tout a l'heure...Et Quatre te fais un gros bisous_.fis-je pour les embêter.

Je coupai la communication pour appeller Heero.

_Residence Yuy,que puis-je pour vous?_

_Euh est-ce que Heero est là?_

_Un instant...C'est de la part de?_

_De Gwenn._

_Patientez,SVP!_

_Allo?_

_Heero?_

_Hn_

_Oui,ça c'est toi_!Fis-je en rigolant._Non,serieusement on revise l'histoire à la bibliothèque du lycée,tu viens?_

_C'est a quelle heure?_

_9h._

_Ok,on s'y retrouve._

_A plus._

_Bye!_

Je raccrochai et souris.Je me tournai vers Quatre qui finissait son petit-dejeuner:

Il viennent tous!

Cool!

On se prepara et prit le chemin du lycée.Lorsqu'on arriva,Trowa et Wufei nous attendaient déjà:

Bonjour,fis-je en attendant une poignée de main mais Trowa la dépassa et me fis la bise.

Euh...Tro, je suis censée être encore un mec jusqu'au bac!

Oh,oui désolé!

C'est pas grave.

Allons-y!fit Quatre.

Et heero?

Il nous rejoindra à l'interieur.

Nous entrâmes dans la bibliothèque et nous installâme à une table.Pendant que Quatre,Wufei et Trowa allaient chercher des livres,je pris des boissons et des gateaux au distributeurs.Je retournais à la table et vis arriver Heero.Il semblait un peu voûté et marchait lentement.

Euh..Heero,ça va?

Hn,fit-il en s'appuyant sur le dossier d'une chaise.

T'es sur?T'as pas l'air bien?

J'ai le dos totalement bloqué.

Et t'as reussis à marcher?Fis-je etonnée.

En forçant un peu.

Tu te fout de moi,tu sais ce que tu risque,faut que t'aille voir un kiné...

Il peut pas me prendre aujourd'hui!Me coupa-t-il.

Hein?

Mon kiné ne peux pas me prendre aujourd'hui.

A ce moment là,les autres revîrent avec quelque bouquins d'histoire..Je me tournais vers eux et dis:

Changement de programme!Heero est pas bien,on vas à la maison!

Je vais bien,protesta-t-il.

Pas question que tu reste là au risque de te bouger une vertèbre.

Hein?fit Wufei

Hee-chan a le dos bloqué.Expliquai-je

Oh..On vas louer les livres.Gwenn,tu l'emmene à la maison,on vous y rejoint.

D'accord.

Je pris ma veste et mon sac à dos et me dirigea vers la porte suivie lentement par Heero.Dans la rue,je m'approchai de lui,et plaça un de ses bras sur mes épaules afin qu'il s'appuie sur moi.Il voulut s'ecarter mais je dis:

T'auras moins mal en t'appuyant sur moi.

Nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard chez nous et je l'aidait à s'assoir sur le canapé.Il gemit de douleur.

T'as mal?

Enormément.

Allonges-toi sur le ventre.

Pourquoi?

Poses-pas de question.

Il se mit doucement en position et je lui retirais sa chemise.

Hé!

Chut.

Je me levais pour aller dans la salle de bain chercher de huile de massage.Je la rechauffais entre mes mains et les posais sur son dos.Il sursauta et voulut se relever mais un pic de douleur le cloua sur place.

Bouge pas!ordonnai-je

Je plaçait mes mains sur ses epaules que je massais doucement.Au fur et à mesure, je descendit pout masser sa colonne vertébrale.Il soupira d'aise au moment où je debloquais la partie qui lui faisait mal.

Ah,je crois que c'est là!

Oui.

J'appuyais un peu plus fort dessus et m'exclamai:

On dirai que ta vertebre a un peu bougée.Je vais essayer de la remettre.Dis moi si je te fais mal,ok?

Vas-y.

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et appuya sechement sur sa vertèbre.

Heero grogna de douleur.

Desolée!fis-je en continuant à masser pour me faire pardonner.Je fis mon massage un peu plus doux(presque de carresses)et je me rendit compte qu'il avait la peau douce.

Soudain,Heero se retouna et je me retrouvais les mains sur son torse et le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Surprise,je rougit et begaya:

Euh..Heero...Que..

Merci!

Il mis ses main de chaque coté de mon visage et m'attira à lui.Je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes et ouvrit grand les yeux.Le baiser cessa aussi vite qu'il commença.

Je me redressai rouge comme une tomate.

Desolé!fit-il.

Euh...Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'as pris?

C'etait pour te remercier et aussi à cause de la situation.

De la si...Commençai-je.

Hum,hum!fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me tournais vers Quatre qui souriait.

Quoi!

Rien,repondit-il.On a ete un peu long,ils avaient un problème informatique.

Oki!

Nous nous instalâmes à une table et commençâmes à travailler.J'etais très destabilisée par le baiser echangé avec Heero et je n'arrivai pas à me concenter.Quatre le vit et me le fit remarquer par un coup de pied sous la table.J'essayais de me concentrais mais sentis un regard insistant sur moi.Je relevais la tête mais vis qu'ils etudiaient tous.Je replongeais dans mon bouquin et la sensation d'être regardée revînt.J'occultais du mieux que je pouvais cette sensation et pris quelques notes sur le chapitre que je revoyait.Soudain, je sentis un pied frotter ma cheville.Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et me levai subitement faisant ainsi sursauter Quatre et Wufei.

Pretextant avoir chaud,je montais dans la salle de bain et me passa de l'eau sur le visage.La chaleur ambiante commençait à se faire pesante et j'otai mon T-sirt et ma bande pour enfiler un soutien-gorge et un debardeur rouge à fines bretelles.Maintenant je pouvais vu que les garçons savait tout.Je redescendit et vit les regards ahuris de Trowa,Wufei et Heero.

Quoi?

Tu nous avez cacher des choses comme le fait que t'es une bombe!lança d'un coup Wufei.

Je rougit jusqu'aux oreille et entendit Quatre dire:

C'etait très fin,Wufei?

Pardon mais Wouah!

Je confirme!enchaîna Tro.

Je m'etonnai de ne pas entendre de commentaire de Heero.Je me tournais vers lui et vis qu'il etait tout rouge.Je me rassis et repris les revisions.Au bout de quelques heures,Heero se decida à rentrer chez lui suvit par Wufei et Trowa.

Après leur depart,Quatre me regarda en souriant et dis:

Alors?

Alors quoi?

Alors,ça fais quoi d'être embrasser par Heero?

T'etait là!

Oui.Alors?

Quoi..Oui,c'etait bien!fis-je en rougissant.J'ai été surprise!

On a vu.Tu compte tenté quelque chose.

Je sais pas.Peut-être...Faut voir.

Après le bac?

Oui,quand je pourrais me montrer en tant que fille.

Ok!

Je montais me doucher et me coucher après avoir manger avec Quatre.

Je me reveillais,le jour de la première épreuve du bac,en sursaut de peur d'être en retard.Je me precipitais dans la salle de bains et m'habillais en vitesse.Je descendit en trombe pour prendre mon petit dejeuner.

T'es pas en retard!

Quoi?

On est pas en retard.repeta mon cousin.Je croyait aussi mais il reste une heure1/2 avant l'epreuve donc reste Zen.

Je soufflais de soulagement et m'assis tranquillement à table prendre le premier repas de la journée.

Après un bon petit dejeuner,nous prîmes la route du centre d'epreuves où on retrouva les 3 autres.A l'heure fatidique,je pris place dans la salle et attendis les sujets.

**A suivre...**


	8. Chapitre 7:accomplissement

**Chapitre 7: accomplissement**

La semaine du bac venait de se terminer avec l'épreuve d'économie.Je sortis de ma salle completement epuisée par le sujet de sociologie.J'étais sortie 1/2 heure avant la fin de l'épreuve durant 4h et ne vis dehors qu'Heero...et Rélena,accrochée à lui comme une moule à son rocher.Je m'approchais d'eux et dis:

Salut,t'as fini depuis longtemps?

1h environ.

Heeeero,beugla l'autre chose rose,tu viens boire un verre chez moi?

Je crois que t'as pas vu que tu gênais,on discute alors casses-toi!coupai-je.

Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça,t'oublie qui est mon père...

Le maire,on sait.Mais ça t'empêche pas d'être conne,enchaînai-je.

Elle partis,vexée et je vis Heero sourire.

Voilà les autres,me dit-il.

On partis chez lui,vu qu'il avait décider de nous inviter pour un dîner japonais.

Entrez!

Y'a quelqu'un chez toi?demanda Wufei.

Non,mon grand-père est à un seminaire à Paris donc ça pose pas de problème.

Ok.

Pendant qu'Heero préparait à manger,nous mîmes la table.J'avais déjà manger japonais aux USA mais la cuisine d'Heero etait divine.

C'est delicieux!fis-je après avoir avaler un autre sushi.

Je confirme,dit mon cousin.

Euh...Merci.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur.

Hee-chan,commençai-je,elle te voulait quoi Rélena?

Que je sorte avec elle.

Que tu sorte avec,bonjour la vision d'horreur.

Oui.

Et ton dos?

Mieux.Le kiné dit que t'as fait du bon boulot.

Je rougis en me souvenant du baiser échangé.

Bon,coupa Wufei,vous y aller à la soirée de fin d'année.

Comme aux USA?

Oui,y'a que nous qui le faisons à Nice.

Moi,ça me dit bien,et toi Quatchou?

J'y vais avec Trowa.

Et Wu-Wu?

C'est Wufei!Je sais pas,Heero tu fais quoi?

Je sais pas.Gwenn,ça te dit qu'on y aille ensemble.Je rougis en pensant que c'était à la limite du rencard.

Euh..Pourquoi pas!

Je vis Quatre sourire et lui lançai un regard signifiant "toi,commence pas!".J'aidais Heero et Trowa à debarrasser et rejoignis les autres dans la salon.

On se fait une soirée DVD?demanda Heero.

Pourquoi pas.

Euh...Faut peut-être qu'on rentre.Iria va s'inquiéter!dis-je.

Appellez-la.

Je vais voir,fit Quatre.

Il alla telephoner nous laissant dans la salon.Lorsqu'il revînt,il arborait un grand sourire.

C'est bon,elle est chez un "collègue de travail".

Je vois.

Donc vous rester pour le dvd.

Yes!

Nous nous instalâmes sur le canapé et Heero vînt s'assoir à côté de moi.Il avait mis un animé que je connaissait par coeur et je ne pu m'empêcher de parler en même temps que les personnage ce qui fit rire Trowa.

Contente que je te fasse rire!dis-je.

Surtout que c'est rare,enchaîna Wufei.

Bon,c'est tout là,fit le plus grand faussement vexé.

On te taquine.

Oui, j'avais vu!

L'animé terminé,Heero mis une comedie.Je baillais et m'installai plus confortablement sur le canapé.Mais la fatigue eut raison de moi et je m'endormis sur l'épaule d'Heero.A la fin du film,Quatre me secoua doucement.

Gwenn,on va renter.

Déjà...Euh d'accord!

Vous pouvez rester dormir.J'ai assez de place.

Mais on a pas prevenu Iria.

Elle ne rentrera problablement pas!fit remarquer mon cousin.

C'est reglé.

On montai à l'étage et Heero nous assigna des chambres:Quatre et Tro,Wufei et lui,moi seule dans la dernière.Je posais mon sac près du lit et commençai par enlever la bande comprimant ma poitrine.Je me rendis compte que je n'avais rien pour dormir.Je sortis dans le couloir en espèrant que mon T-shirt me moule pas trop mes seins.Je vis Heero entrer dans la salle de bain.Je frappai à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur le japonais torse-nu.

Gwenn?

Euh..J'ai pas de pyjama;Je peux t'emprunter quelque chose.

Vas dans la chambre et sers-toi,repondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je le remerciais et ouvris prudement la porte de la chambre en disant:

Fei,c'est moi, je viens chercher un T-shirt.T'es decent?

Entres!

J'ouvris franchement la porte pour voir Wu torse-nu de dos.

Wouah,super le tatouage!m'exclamais-je après avoir vu le dragon qui maculait son omoplate gauche.

Merci,c'est typique de ma famille.

Je peux le voir de plus près.

Il soupira et s'approcha.Je regardais les details de l'image.

Très joli!Bon,l'armoire à Heero.

J'ouvris un pan et vis plusieurs T-shirt.J'en pris un large bleu et un short noir.

Je pense que ça fera l'affaire.Bonne nuit Fei Fei!

C'est Wufei,bonne nuit aussi.

Je criai bonne nuit a travers la porte de la chambre des touteraux qui m'envoya l'echos.Je souris et entra dans "ma" chambre.Au moment de la fermer,un pied la bloqua.

Heero?

Je...Je voulais te souhaiter bonne nuit

AH..Ok.

Il s'approcha et m'embrassa.

Oyasumi,fit-il après s'être ecarter.  
Ebahie, je ne bougeais pas d'un cil.Il repartis en soupirant.Reprenant mes esprits, je refermais la porte et allai me coucher.J'eu un sommeil agité et fut d'humeur execrable au reveil.

Je rejoignis les autres sur la terrasse pour le petit dejeuner.

Hi!

Tous me repondirent sauf Heero.Je m'assit en face de Trowa et me servit du café.Je bus tranquillement ma tasse en ecoutant Quatre et Wufei discuter.D'habitude,j'animais la conversation mais avec le baiser d'Heero, je ne savais plus trop où j'en etais..Je coupai la conversation :

Heero, je peux te parler seul à seul.

Ok!

On s'éloigna dans le jardin et je dis:

Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris hier?

Quoi?

Pourquoi tu m'as embrasser?continuais-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Euh...Je sais pas vraiment..Je...

Je te plait?fis-je me forçant à ne pas rougir.

Il fit une drôle de tête et soupira.

Je crois bien que oui.

Et tu comptais me le dire ou bien faire comme si rien n'était arrivé?

2e solution.

Pourquoi?

Parce que je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens et que ça m'angoisse.

Je souris,trouvant ça Kawai,et passa ma main dans ses cheveux.

Espèce d'idiot,tu m'en aurais parler,ça t'aurait eviter d'angoisser pour rien.

Alors tu veux dire...

Pour chasser tout doute,je l'embrassai tendrement.

Oui,Mr yui,vous me plaisez!

Il souris et me serra dans ses bras.

Hum!fit la voix de Tro.

On s'ecarta et je dis:

Trowa,tu vois pas que tu gêne!

Desolé,je m'en vais de ce pas...Tout dire à quatre.

Trowa,tu vas souffrir si tu fais ça,m'ecriai-je en lui courrant après.Je reussis à le faire tomber et sachant de source sur qu'il avait un point faible,je me mis à le chatouiller.La reaction fut sans attente,il explosa de rire tout en se tortillant pour eviter mes doigts.

Gwenn,laisse-mon petit ami tranquille et occupe-toi du tien.

Quat chan t'es pas drôle.Je vis le regard suppliant de Tro et me relevais.

C'est bien parce que c'est toi!fis-je avec un sourire.

Je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et soupira d'aise.

Et moi alors?Fit Wufei.

T'as plus qu'as te trouver une copine!

On eclata tous de rire et rentrâmes.Après avoir un peu ranger,nous retournâmes chez nous et je dis à mon cousin.

Je vais aller à la fête en fille.

En fille?tu veux dire..En robe et tout?

Oui,pourquoi.

Je te connais jamais tu aurais mis de robe.Tu veux faire sensation.

Oui,je veux clouer le bec à tout le monde...

Et surtout Réléna.

T'as le numéro d'Hilde?

Oui,pourquoi faire?

Qui va m'aider à me trouver une robe..

Ok,fit-il en souriant.Je te le donne,c'est..

Pendant qu'il me donnait le numero,je ne demandais si c'étais vraiment une bonne idée de faire ça.Je voulais monter à tous qui était Gwenn donc pas de questions existentielles.

Je pris mon télephone portable et composa le numéro d'Hilde.

_Allo?_

_Hilde,c'est Gwenn!_

_Salut,comment vas-tu._

_Je vais bien et toi?_

_Parfaitement bien._

_Je t'appellais pour te demander un service._

_Je t'ecoutes!_

_Est-ce que tu pourrait venir avec moi faire les boutiques, je dois me trouver une robe pour le bal de fin d'année et il me faut l'avis d'une spécialiste._

_Tu vas te mettre en robe.Trop fort,pas de problème.Tu peux demain?_

_Oui._

_Ok,on se retrouve devant la bibliothèque._

_A demain et merci!_

_No problem,bye._

Je raccrochais et souris à mon cousin.

On y vas demain.

C'est bien.Bon,je suis un peu fatiguée,on se mate un animé.

Oui, je t'adore cousin,fis-je en lui sautant dessus.

On s'assit sur le canapé et Quatre alla mettre le DVD.Il vint asseoir et on attendit que le film commence.A la fin du film,je dit:

Iria va pas tarder à rentrer et il va être midi .Autant préparer quelque chose!

Tout à fait d'accord.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine et commençâmes à préparer une salade froide lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

On est dans la cuisine,Iria!fis-je en haussant un peu la voix.

Elle entra dans la piéce et dit:

Désolée,un collègue de boulot nous à inviter au dernier moment et j'ai pas pu me defiler.Et on a un petit peu trop bu donc on est resté chez lui!

C'est pas grave.C'est prêt si tu veux manger.

Je vais d'abord prendre une douche..

Pendant qu'elle se douchait,on prépara la table et commença à manger.Elle revînt au bout de quelque minutes et s'installa à table.

Le repas comme le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement et le soir ,je montais me coucher complétement vannée.Je me mit en pyjama et me couchai pour m'endormir comme une masse.

Le lendemain,je me levais parfaitement en forme.Je descendis prendre mon petit dejeuner et vis que Quatre étais déjà attablé.

Bonjour!

Lut.T'as bien dormis?

Oui et toi?

Oui.

Je pris mon premier repas de la journée rapidement et alla me préparer pour ma journée shopping avec Hilde.Devant se retrouver devant la bibliothèque,je m'y rendis après avoir accompagné Quatre rejoindre Tro au ciné.

Salut Hilde,fis-je en arrivant au point de rendez-vous.T'as attendu longtemps?

Salut,non pour tout de dire, je suis là depuis à peine une minute!Alors,explique-moi pourquoi cette envie soudaine de robe?

Ok,je t'expliques.Je sort avec Heero depuis hier et je voudrais qu'il me voit comme une vraie fille et aussi pour faire palir d'envie la Peacecraft!

C'est genial, j'ai intérêt à bien choisir alors.

Nous commençâmes le lèche-vitrine et Hilde me fit essayer des dizaines de robes sans en trouver une qui convienne.Nous trouvâmes la perle rare dans la 5e boutique.La robe etait longue et bordeaux et le decolleté pas trop plongeant.Ce qui me plaisait le plus,c'était les bretelles.Elles étaient en mousseline rouge et se plaçaient a la jonction de l'epaule et du bras.

Tu es magnifique comme ça!

Merci!

Avec les chaussures et la coiffure appropriées,Heero te lachera plus.

Et toi Hilde,tu vas au bal avec qui?

Personne pour l'instant.

Y'a pas un garçon qui t'as demander?

Si,mais pas celui que je voudrais..

Et c'est qui sans être indiscrète?

C'est Wufei.

WuWu?C'est trop fort.Mais le connaissant,il fera rien donc faut que ce soit toi qui lui demande.

Moi?

OUi,Hilde,tu es une jeune et jolie fille et tu vas pas avoir peur de demander au garçon qui te plait de sortir avec toi?

Euh...OK!Je lui demanderais...Mais si je me prend un vent gare à toi.

On verra!

Je payais la robe et ressortis en souriant.On continua a faire les boutique juste pour s'amuser.

Je rentrai en fin de matinée et montais directement dans ma chambre pour mettre ma petite beauté dans mon armoire mais c'était sans compter sur Quatre qui déboula dans ma chambre en disant:

Montres-la moi?

De quoi?

Ta robe pardi!

Ok.

Je la sortis de l'emballage et la tendis devant moi pour qu'il la voit.  
Elle est sublime.

Attend de me voir dedans!

C'est Heero qui va etre content.

Tais-toi Quatre et sort de ma chambre.

Allez te vexe pas,tu t'es bien amuser à me taquiner avec Tro alors c'est mon tour.

Mouais!

Il daigna enfin sortir de ma chambre et je m'assis en soupirant sur mon lit.Le bal était dans 3 jours et je ne savais comment me coiffer.J'allais demander à Hilde de m'aider à preparer.J'ouvris mon ordinateur portable et lui envoyer un email pour lui demander.Une fois envoyer, je voulut aller surfer sur Internet,mais Iria m'appella pour manger.Je laisser l'ordinateur tourner et rejoignis les autres à table.Iria entama la discussion avec un:

Je travaille pas cet après-midi alors ça vous dit un ciné en famille?

Pourquoi pas!Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Gwenn!

Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée.

Le repas finit,je montais me préparer et etînt mon ordinateur après avoir lu l'email qu'Hilde avait renvoyer et où elle acceptait de s'occuper des détails coiffure et maquillage pour le bal.Je descendis et nous prîmes la direction du cinéma.Iria avait insister pour qu'on aille voir une comédie sentimentale et je me retrouvais assise à regarder un film fleur bleue.Soudain, je vis une robe d'une couleur que je detestais:ROSE.Je vis surtout celle qui la portais.  
Merde,Quatre il y a Peacecraft!

T'es sûre?

Certaine.

Iria,fit mon cousin.On va voir pour du pop-corn,on reviens.

Quatre et moi sortîmes par la deuxième porte.Une fois dehors, je soupirais de soulagement et dis:

Desolée,retournes-y si tu veux je vous attendrais.

Non,je vais rester avec toi.De toute manière,le film me plait pas trop.Je ne vois pas pourquoi Iria voulait absolument voir ce film.

Bon,on l'achète ce pop-corn?dis-je en regardant en direction du vendeur.

Oui!

On s'approcha du stand et pris une cornet.On s'assit sur un banc et nous mangeâmes tranquillement.Iria nous rejoignis et nous dit:

Bah qu'est ce que vous avez fait, je vous ai attendu.

Desolés,il y avait du monde au pop-corn et quand on est passer,le film etait presque fini!mentis-je

Oh,c'est pas grâve.De toute manière,il était nul,ça m'apprendra à écouter les conseils des collègues du boulot.

On eclata de rire et retourna à la maison.

La soirée du jour J etait arriver à une vitesse phénoménale et je me dépecher de me préparer un sac contenant ma robe et quelque affaire de beauté que j'avais.Je devais aller chez Hilde pour me préparer,rejoignant Heero au Bal.Je fit un crochet par la chambre de Quatre où je toquais légèrement à la porte.

Entrez!

Alors,tu t'en sort?

J'arrive pas à faire le noeud de cravate.

Le bal était un bal où l'on devait porté un costume pour les garçons et une robe de soirée pour les filles.

Attends, je vais le faire.

Je posais mon sac au pied du lit et m'approchais de lui.Je fis rapidement un noeud parfait et Quatre me demanda:

Où as-tu appris à les faire?

C'est Papa qui m'as appris,repondis-je,un voile de tristesse dans la voix.

Pardon.

C'est pas grave.Bon,moi j'y vais.On se voit là-haut!

Je recupérais mon sac et pris la direction de chez Hilde.La porte s'ouvrit sur Hilde en peignoir et avec un masque à l'argile.

Ah c'est toi!Entres.

J'entrais chez elle et montais à l'etage à sa suite.J'entrais dans sa chambre et posais mon sac sur le lit:

Alors,t'es prête?

Bof.Et toi,avec Wufei?

Il a accepté, je le rejoind en même temps que tu rejoins Heero.

Tu vois, j'avais raison!

Oui,bon on commence.

Ok,on fait quoi?

On va commencer par nettoyer ta peau et après je te maquillerai.

C'est parti.

Hilde m'appliqua un masque desincrustant et retira le sien.Au bout d'une demi heure,elle retira le mien et passa un coton imbibé de lotion hydratante sur tout mon visage.

Lève un peu la tête;me dit-elle.Elle me mit un font de teint très léger ainsi qu'une ombre à paupiere nacré et du mascara.Le maquillage etait classe sans être trop chargé.

On va s'habiller avant de se coiffer!

Pas de problème!

Je sortis la robe du sac et commença à retirer mes vêtements.Je passais la robe et me regarder dans le mirroir.Hilde avait choisis une robe bleu nuit avec des filaments dorés pendant aux bretelles.

Assies-toi,me dit-elle.Elle saisis une brosse et démela mes cheuveux.Elle commença a me coiffer et je me retrouvait au bout de quelque minutes avec un superbe chignon élaboré dont quelques meches ondulées s'echapaient.

Wouah,c'est genial!Merci Hildie.Fis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Hildie?

Bah,il te faut un surnom,t'aimes pas.  
Si j'aimes bien,c'est sympa.

Ok!

Eh Gwenn,c'est quoi le surnom d'Heero?

C'est Hee-chan

C'est tout kawai.

Celui de wufei c'est WuWu ou Feifei.

Ok,je les reprendrais,dit-elle en riant.Allez viens,on va choisir tes chaussures.Elle ouvrit un placard remplies de paires et me tendit une paire d'escarpins rouge à haut talons.

Hilde,je croit pas que je pourrais mettre ça.

Ok et celles là,fit elle en me tendant une paires d'escarpins noirs moins haut.

Je les essayais et dis:

C'est bon je prends celles là.

Elle se releva et me dit:

Tu es superbe!

Thanks,tu es pas mal non plus.

Merci.Bon,il va être l'heure,on va rejoindre nos cavaliers.

oui,c'est parti!

Nous sortîmes et prîmes la direction du lycée.Hilde n'habitant pas trop loin de l'école,on avait decider d'y aller à pied.Je m'habituais au fur et à mesure aux chaussures et dit:

Je me debrouille bien avec ça!

Comme une chef,repondit-elle en riant.

Nous arrivâmes devant le gymnase,là où se déroulait la fête.

Les garçons doivent nous attendre à l'interieur.

Certainement,acquièça Hilde.

Nous pénetrâmes dans la salle et vîmes que tout le monde me fixait.

Te voilà,fit Trowa en revenant des toilettes.Tu es splendide.

Il me fit tourner sur moi-même.

Les autres sont au buffet,on va les rejoindre?

On te suit,repondis-je avec entrain.

Je vis Heero dans son costume et,bon dieu,ce qu'il etait craquant.Il me m'avait pas vu mais lorsque Wufei lui fis signe de se retourner, je vis ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

Wouah,tu es vraiment belle!fit-il.

Merci.Je rougis un peu et enchaîna:

Tu n'es pas mal non plus.Je m'étonne que Rélena ne t'ai pas déjà sauter dessus.

Elle a essayé quand je suis arrivé.

Oh,Je voi...

On va danser?me coupa-t-il.

Euh...D'accord.

Il m'entraina sur la piste de danse et nous entamâmes un slow.Il approcha ses levres de mon oreille et dit:

Je te trouve magnifique ce soir.Je savais pas que tu viendrais en "fille"!

C'est pour tes beaux yeux que je l'ai fait.

Ah bon?

Chut,fis-je en l'embrassant.

Il me rendit mon baiser et soudain on entendit un cri strident:

Iiiiiiii!

C'etait quoi?

La reponse m'apparut sous la forme de Rélena,vétue d'une horrible robe rose fuschia à rubans fluo.

Mais t'es qui toi?me dit-elle.

Ainsi,elle ne m'avait pas reconnue.

Comment oses-tu danser avec mon petit-ami et l'embrasser en plus?

Ton petit-ami?repondis-je de ma voix feminine.Heero est mon copain pas le tien.Pigé?

Heero a toujours été à moi.Ne l'approche plus jamais,fit-elle en levant la main pour me frapper.J'arretais sa main et dit:

Je t'avais pourtant prévenue de ne plus nous approcher!

Mais c'est Duo qui me l'a dit...

Elle ne semblait plus comprendre.

Bon sang,Peacecraft,t'es encore plus conne que je le pensais,coupa Wufei en nous rejoignant avec le reste du groupe.Tout la salle s'était tu.Duo est Gwenn et personne n'avait remarquer que c'était une fille.

Duo...Une fille.

Oui,je suis une fille.

Elle me gifla et dit:

Tu n'est qu'une peste, une salo...

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir son insulte que déjà mon point recontrait son nez.

Elle cria de douleur et porta sa main à son nez.

Les 4 garçons ne purent retenir leur éclat de rire et me regardèrent en souriant.

Alors ça,c'est du coup de point,fit Hilde morte de rire.

Je me tournais vers Rélena et dit:

Maintenant,tu vas bien m'écouter:N'approche plus Heero ou les garçons ou il n'y aura pas que ton nez de casser et tu vas me foutre la paix,understand?

Elle fit signe que oui et s'enfuit en courant.

Bon on fait la fête?Dis-je en souriant.

Sacré toi va!

Sur ces mots,Heero m'embrassa.

Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien.Plusieures personnes etait venues me demander si j'etais vraiment une fille,pourquoi je m'etais cacher sous l'apparence de Duo.La fin de la soirée,Heero me racompagna et me dit:

Je suis tres heureux,j'ai passer une soirée geniale avec la fille la plus jolie de tout Nice.

Moi aussi, je suis heureuse.

J'ouvris la porte et dis:

Tu entres?

Mais Iria et Quatre sont là,non?

Quatre passe la nuit chez Tro et Iria travaille.On a la maison pour nous,en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr.

Ok, je comprend.

On alla dans ma chambre et je pris quelques affaires pour me changer dans la salle de bain.

Quand je revînt de la salle de bain,je vit qu'Heero ne portait que son boxer.

Je m'approchais du lit et souleva les couvertures.

Viens te coucher!

Il se coucha à me côtés et me pris dans ses bras.D'abord surprise par ce contact,je me detendis en appreciant l'étreinte.

Je m'endormis au creux de ses bras en les sentant se reserrer autour de ma taille.

Lorsque je me reveillais, je me sentis extrèmement bien,comme en securité.Je me retournais et embrassa Heero pour le reveiller.

Hum,fit-il en ouvrant un oeil.Bonjour toi.

Salut,mon japonais à moi.

Il est quelle heure?

Je regardais le reveil derrière Heero et repondit:

Presque 10h.

Ah bon?J'ai jamais dormis aussi longtemps.

Ah...On va manger?fis-je.

On sortis des draps et descendit à la cuisine.Je vis un polaroid me representant dans les bras d'Heero,endormis.Je vit un mot au dos de la photo_"Vous étiez si mignon que je n'ai pas pu resister.Je suis juste passer prendre deux trois affaires,je rentres cet après-midi.Quatre"_

Je vais tuer mon cousin,dis-je en tendant la photo à Heero.

Mais non,il a raison.On est mignons!

Je ris et prépara un enorme plateau repas.

On se pose devant la télé?

Je te suis.

On s'intalla sur le canapé,moi bien blottie dans les bras du japonais.C'est dans la même position que Quatre nous trouva en revenant de chez Trowa.

Après quelque banalités echangées,Heero se décida à rentrer.Juste avant de passer la porte,il dit:

Il faudrais que vous passiez demain, je doit vous dire quelque chose.Venez vers 14h.

Il m'embrassa et referma la porte derrière lui.

Alors,vous l'avez fait?

Quatre,je sort avec depuis 2 semaines environ.J'ai le temps pour coucher avec lui.

Oki, je ne voulais pas te vexer.

Te fais pas de bile.Et viens avec moi finir ce Dvd.

IL s'installa près de moi et nous nous endormîmes tout les 2 sur le canapé.

Ce fut Iria qui nous reveilla pour nous mettre au lit.

_**A suivre...**_


End file.
